glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
Bete Noire
Bête Noire, also known as "Betty," is the main antagonist of Season 2. She holds the pink SOUL that represents the trait of fear, and is constantly accompanied by Akumu (who she often calls "Kumu,"), a blob-like being of an unknown species. She was created to ensure humans and monsters never had peace with each other - to this end, Betty seeks to gain enough power to exterminate all monsters and humans. Her main theme is the 10th track in the OST of Dust, composed by NyxTheShield called "A Welcoming Smile." She is voiced by Courtney (ProjectSNT) and Kumu is voiced by Strelok, who also voices Frisk and provides the sound design. Personality Throughout My Sunshine and most of Dust, Betty seems energetic, cute, friendly, cheerful, outgoing, and completely innocent. But this easily changes after Dr. Gaster reads about the tale of two siblings. Where he learns that the Wizard of Bravery sacrificed her pink soul to create a powerful creature that would destroy all of humanity and monsterkind. Afterwards, Betty reveals her true nature: that of a terrifying, highly sadistic, murderous, cunning, and unpredictable psychopath. Bete Noire's personality is similar to Flowey's. It could be a possibility that she has anti-social personality disorder. Symptoms include lying (such as when she betrayed Jessica Grey), feeling no remorse (as shown in Do or Die, when she was killing children), and showing hostility and sadism (like when she was laughing as she killed Sans in Dust). Despite, Betty's sadistic personaility, she seems to care for Kumu. As shown in Do or Die, she showed noticeable fear when the creature was hurt in their battle with Dr. Gaster. For Kumu, Betty is just like their mother. But in Love Part 1, she apparently has standards. After Kumu devours the HATE vial, Betty becomes afraid of what she was becoming. According to her, when she felt the HATE, her reason for existing had temporarily slipped away from her. She mentions that she feels as though the HATE has different plans from her own. And that it will eventually take control of her. This states that Betty lives by her purpose and is scared of what would happen when the HATE takes complete control of her. Appearance Betty has about medium-long brown hair with tips of pink on the edges. When Rhabodophobia is almost charged, her hair becomes mostly pink with a dash of brown at the top. When it is fully charged, her hair becomes completely pink with no trace of brown. She wears a magenta skirt and a light purple turtle neck with a large light pink stripe at its bottom. Betty has also has pink eyes, light purple leggings, and brown boots that almost reach her knees. When comparing her size to Frisk's, Betty appears to be taller than Frisk. But only by a little bit. In Love Part 1, after absorbing the HATE substance, her eyes temporarily turned a brighter shade of pink and her sclera became black. It is a possibility that her skin could turn completely black when the HATE takes control of her; which is similar to Chara being covered in HATE in Continue. History Early Life A long time ago, two races roamed over Earth; humans and monsters. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. Seven powerful wizards sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell. Two of these wizards that created the barrier were the Wizard of Determination and the Wizard of Bravery. Despite both playing a part in creating the barrier, both had different views on it. The Wizard of Determination believed that the barrier should be shattered and monsters should live along side human. The Wizard of Bravery believed that the barrier was necessary to keep peace between monsters and humans. Soon, the two siblings decided to have a battle to determine if the barrier should be shattered or if it should stay. Throughout the battle the Wizard of Determination's power kept growing and growing. The Wizard of Bravery was completely overwhelmed by her brother's incredible power and lost as a result. The Wizard of Bravery's loss humiliated her, causing her to lose her magic and even her trait. She decided to search for a trait that was stronger than determination. Eventually, she discovered an ancient forbidden curse that would transform her soul into a trait stronger than bravery; fear. With these new powers, The Wizard of Bravery returned to challenge her brother again. This time, instead of his Determination growing throughout the battle, he lost more and more determination as the battle progressed. As a result, he was overwhelmed by his sister's new powers and was killed by her. However, the Wizard of Bravery's soul was unable to adapt to the sudden change, causing her to slowly die. Knowing that her time was running short, she sacrificed her pink soul to create a powerful creature that would destroy all of monsterkind and mankind; Bete Noire. My Sunshine This was Betty's first appearance. Here, as Frisk was making their way to the Anti-Monsters Department (or AMD) HQ, they spotted Betty roaming the streets. A car was about to hit Betty if it wasn't for Frisk, who summoned their shield to protect her. At first, the two quickly became friends and Frisk continued their journey to the AMD HQ. Here, Frisk hoped to convince their leader, Jessica Grey, to sign a peace treaty between monsters and humans. After Frisk successfully managed to convince Jessica to give them a chance at showing her that monsters are kind creatures, they took her and Betty to Gaster's lab. Here, they met Gaster. He explained to Jessica how the core's expansion would be helpful to both humans and monsters. Betty was presumably listening because, according to a tumblr post, Betty is looking for something in Gaster's core. Next, Frisk took Jessica and Betty to Toriel's school, where they wanted Toriel to make one of her students demonstrate how they use their magic. During the demonstration, however, a pink blob-like creature comes out of Betty. Betty tells everyone that the creature was Akumu (or Kumu for short), her "overprotective" helper. Later, Frisk takes Betty to Grillby's where she meets Sans and Asriel. Here, Frisk asks Betty why she wasn't learning how to use her magic at Toriel's school. This forces Betty to tell them that her soul was no ordinary soul; it was pink. Upon learning about Betty's unique soul trait, Gaster starts researching about "The Pink Soul". Eventually, after the conference horribly erupted into chaos, a shadow-like creature (presumably Betty) gave Miss Grey an offer; if she did exactly what she told her to do, she would help her deliver out her revenge on monsterkind. Dust After the conference's horrific backfire, according to Frisk, things have gotten more tense between monsters and humans. Worst of all, Asgore was arrested and taken for further questioning and possible criminal charges. After this introduction, Betty appears when Frisk visits Gaster. They asked him if he found anything about Betty's pink soul. Sadly, at the time, he had found nothing. Before Frisk left to see Metaton's first live performance, Betty decided to go with them along with Papyrus, Sans, and Asriel. When they arrive, Betty decides to go talk to Mettaton. Meanwhile, Papyrus spots a girl stuck on a crane that was holding slabs of concrete. However, Betty was presumably controlling the girl, that was just an hallucination she created, and was using her powers to make him not see the slabs of concrete. Soon, after Papyrus moves the crane above the building's ceiling, the girl commands him to push a button. However, he didn't know that he had just dropped the concrete. Luckily, Sans uses his powers to stop the concrete in its place. Using this opportunity, Jessica Grey, who was waiting for this, shot him with her "Monster Paralyzing Gun". Later, Sans and Asriel teleport the AMD HQ, where they looked at the camera's recordings; Asriel believed that the AMD had to do with what happened. They end up seeing the recording where Frisk saved Betty from the car. Instead of a car appearing, nothing was there. Indicating, that Betty was using her powers make Frisk see a car. They also saw a recording of her leaving Gaster lab as the conference was occurring. Now they learned that Betty was secretly pulling the strings behind what was happening. Before the two could leave, Betty entered the room. She wasted no time revealing her true horrific nature. She then hallucinated Asriel into seeing Chara, causing him to freeze in his tracks. Little did he know that she was going to stab him with her powerful spear. She threw her spear, but Sans teleported in front of him, sacrificing himself. Betty then takes his soul and feeds it to Kumu, turning Sans into dust. Asriel soon leaves. Betty then asks Jessica Grey for the HATE vial she had. When she refuses, Kumu brutally grabs her by the neck and pushes her against the wall. Betty then made her hallucinate that she was her daughter. Then she jarred up the hallucination by giving her daughter demonic eyes, cuts and scrapes, and torn up clothes. Betty.png Do or Die Around the beginning of the episode, Betty is shown waiting in the core with Kumu. Soon, Kumu grabs her attention and shows her Sans' soul, which was having its magic drained. Betty realizes that the magic Kumu absorbed from Sans' was enough to "start her plan". Also, in one of Camila Cueves's streams, she revealed that Betty was waiting for nighttime to end; she can't sleep. Later, it was revealed that Betty needed to drain a monster's/human's magic so she could create an army of pink slime that she would use to steal the souls of humans. The slimes had started their attack on Toriel's school. Meanwhile, while the slimes were on their soul harvest, as Betty calls it, Gaster, who was accompanied by Alphys and Jessica Grey, cornered Betty in the nullifier room, forcing her to fight him. Gaster hoped to kill Betty himself and, if he failed, Alphys would activate the nullifier room, which they hoped would kill Betty. Back at Toriel's school, Frisk and some of their friends arrived to help fight against the slimes. While this was going on, Gaster and Betty were still fighting. During their fight, the slimes managed to gather some souls from human children. Gaster didn't know at the time, but, Betty's special attack, Rhadophobia, was almost charged up. During the fight, Gaster delivered serious damage onto Betty. But, before he could finish her, she managed to fully charge up Rhabdophobia. This allowed Betty to take control of Gaster's hands and gaster blaster. She brutally attacked him and attempted to kill him by stabbing him in the back with her spear. But, Jessica and Alphys came in just in time. Alphys gave Jessica a dark blue artifact, allowing her to tele back home with Gaster. Alphys put up a shiel around her. She planned to use the nullifier to kill Betty once and for all. She managed to activate it and it attacked Betty. Thinking it killed Betty, Alphys put down her shield. But Betty then used her spear on her. It turned out it didn't affect her; it only works on monsters and humans but she was neither. Undyne entered the room. Betty then killed Alphys and attempted to kill Undyne to. But Undyne turned into Undyne The Undying. The episode ended at this point. This left the audience knowing that Undyne the Undying was going to fight Betty in Love Part 1. Love This episode begins with Betty confronting Undyne the Undying. Thanks to her determination, Undyne easily overwhelms Betty. She is finished off with a giant, red energy spear that creates a massive explosion, blowing the roof off the Nullifier chamber and disintegrating her body. Akumu, still alive, consumes the HATE vial stolen from Jessica Grey, transferring its effects to Betty. Revived and intact, but visibly under the effects of Hate, Betty attacks Undyne again. During the fight, Betty begins to cough up the HATE substance, becoming poisoned and weak. Unaware of what was happening, Betty and Akumu retreat through the broken roof. Later, Betty and Akumu are seen hiding in a rundown shed. She talks to Akumu about how she doesn't feel like herself after consuming the HATE. Kumu comforts her as the pink blobs she created to gather human souls from the school arrive. She explains to Kumu that they had done what they needed to do; make Frisk look for them. Kumu then consumes the large amount of souls collected by the blobs before the scene cuts to black. Abilities Betty has many abilities that exceed those of the other souls except Determination: * Spear of Fear: As seen in Dust and Do or Die, Betty can conjure a spear which she uses to take people's souls (see Sans), usually by throwing the spear while it's attached to a string or simply throwing it like a javelin. Seen in Do or Die, ''Betty uses her spear on Alphys. * '''Weapon of Nightmares': Betty can also use Akumu as a weapon, as seen in Do or Die. The creature can form various weapons, such as a scythe or an arm-mounted blade. Betty can also send Akumu to attack alongside herself, as seen when she used it to destroy one of Gaster's hands. * Rhabdophobia: Betty's special attack that creates a negative pink area where she takes control of all enemy magic and allows her to use it against her enemies. Betty doesn't waste her powers by controlling an enemy's magic since it forces the target to use its own magic against themselves. Rhabdophobia has a couple of meanings, but in this context it means "Fear of Magic." * Illusion Manipulation: Due to having the Soul of Fear, Betty can cause others to halluctionate and she can control these hallucinations. She often uses this power to strike fear into an opponent's heart by creating hallucinations of someone, usually a loved one. Then, she jars them with a frightening change. For example, when Betty stole the vial that contained the HATE substance from Jessica Grey. Betty made her hallucinate that she was her daughter, then she jarred up the halluction by giving her a demonic pair of eyes and a sadistic smile with her clothes torn up. She also displays this ability when she encountered Asriel and Sans. In which, she used her illusions to fool Asriel in believing that she was Chara, causing him to freeze in his tracks so that she could strike Asriel with her powerful spear. Trivia * Betty's full name, Bete Noire, comes from the French term bête noire, meaning "someone or something that one particularly dislikes." This is fitting, as, for Bravery, monsters were her bête noire. Bete Noire specifically means "Black Beast". * Akumu (悪夢) is the Japanese word for "Nightmare." * Veir stated, "Betty fears death.". Basically, Betty has Necrophobia. ** "Do or Die" confirmed it when Betty was about to be killed by one of Gaster's gaster blasters. * Betty is, as stated, becomes stronger the closer she is to dying. * The trait, Fear, is the opposite of Bravery. * Betty seems to grow more powerful by absorbing human and monster souls, which also causes her hair to turn increasingly pink. It also activates her special attack, Rhabdophobia. * Camilla Cuevas, the creator of Glitchtale, once had Betty's profile photo in YouTube, even before Betty was seen in the series. This indicates that Betty was originally Camila's Undertale O.C. (original character). * Betty and Chara share the similarity of appearing for the first time behaving like friendly and shy people while they actually have a malevolent and unsettling personality. However the way they discover it is different while in the game Frisk learns of Chara's personality by Asriel (who apparently was told by Chara). Betty's personality was discovered by Asriel and Sans after seeing everything that happened was caused by her (thanks to the cameras of AMD) and by Gaster after reading "The Tale of the Twin Siblings" which included her true origin, the trait of the pink soul its prime objective. * Only one Fear soul can exist at any moment, and the same goes for Determination, and only Fear can defeat Determination and vice versa. * Rhabdophobia is the fear of magic or the fear to be wounded by magical attacks. * According to a tumblr post, Betty is looking for something in the core. * In 'Dust', Betty's mother bears a resemblance to her creator from 'Tale of the twins' story that Gaster reads during the same episode. * According to Camila Cuevas, Betty does not eat, sleep, or bleed. This was also shown in Love, when Betty did not shed any blood after being hit by Undyne's spear. * Camila once said on her Tumblr page that the soul of Fear is pink because pink is a color that looks innocent and can also tricks the characters and the audiences. * Betty is the opposite of Frisk (before Love Part 1). Frisk seemed merciful, kind, and thoughtful. But Betty is murderous, sadistic, and cruel. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Evil